


by the moon's light

by neko_lcairw



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Volume 22: Ch.87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: Nishimura Satoru wishes he were braver.





	by the moon's light

Nishimura Satoru wishes he were braver.

 

He wishes he could say something, but that's always easier said than done. And he knows that he _should_ say something, because regardless of anything, it's _strange_. Just like that time when they didn't know each other as well. When his shoulders had been weighted down with an invisible burden.

And yet, this time-

 

There's that selfish part of him that revels in it. Is that weird? Deep down, he think he knows the answer.

 

This time, in the moonlight, he can see a different side of Natsume. It's not quite like the one he shows Tanuma and Taki, or even the one he shows Kitamoto now. It's different. But _he_ can see it. And doesn't that count for something?

 

So when they pass each other in the hallway, Nishimura offers a small wave and a secret smile. Because he can.

And it feels good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Volume 22. Much love.


End file.
